The Memory Book
by gman5846
Summary: Courtney & Duncan both look back at their childhood memories, & some good & bad times, when they are looking at their memory book together! What will it be like? Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon.
1. Chapter 1

**February 20th 2016: 11:00 AM:**

**Courtney & Duncan's house:**

(Courtney & Duncan were both sitting on the couch watching some TV)

"Hey Court, I need to get some stuff from the basement since you've moved here 2 months ago." Duncan said

"Ok." Courtney said

* * *

**At the basement:**

(Duncan looked at some boxes that Courtney bought since she've moved to his house on Christmas Eve of 2015, he looked at all of the boxes until he found a book)

"What's this?" Duncan said in confusion

(He turned to the front of the book, & it said "The Duncney Memory Book.")

"The Duncney Memory Book? How did she made all of this?" Duncan said as he went upstairs

* * *

**At the living room:**

"Hey Princess. I found this book in one of the boxes. It's called-"

"The Duncney Memory Book? Why didn't you tell me that?" Courtney asked

"Wait, You've made this? Duncan asked

"Yes! Ever since I've broke up with you 6 years ago, I've wanted to put all of the pictures of you & me in this memory book!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Wanna take a look at it?"

"Sure!"

(Then they've opened the book & the first picture showed them as toddlers from Total Dramarama)

"Aww! It's little us!" Duncan cooed

"It's the day that we've first met!" Courtney said

"Really?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

(The children were all entering the first day of their daycare, Little Duncan was just sitting alone looking out in the window until Little Courtney shows up)

"Hey. What's wrong?" Courtney asked

Duncan sighs & says "I've never had any friends in my whole life. I'm just completely lonely."

Courtney walks up to him & comforts him & says "Cheer up! Wanna be my friend?"

Duncan blinked his eyes a couple times, then smiles, & says "Sure! My name is Duncan, what about you?"

"I'm Courtney. It's so nice to meet you Duncan! Wanna play a game?" Courtney asked

"Sure!"

(Then they've played a game of Chutes & Ladders together)

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

(Courtney was sniffing & tearing up from this memory while Duncan was holding back tears)

"We've grew up so fast!" Courtney choked

"I know Princess. I know."

(Then they've went to another picture, & it was their Total Dramarama versions of them having their first kiss!)

"What the?!" Duncan yelled

Courtney giggled a bit & says "You didn't remember our 'real' first kiss, didn't you?"

"Uh.. No."

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

(Little Courtney & Little Duncan were playing on the monkey bars together)

"I'm gonna make it there first!" Courtney hollered

"You bet Princess!"

"Stop calling me that!" Courtney screeched

"Sorry.."

(Then Courtney lost her balance & fell on the grass)

"Ha! Looks like I win! I'm gonna get a special reward!" Duncan yelled

(But he lost his balance & fell on top of Courtney & accidentally pressed his lips against hers while all the other students gasp in shock)

"Hey look! It's Courtney & Duncan kissing! Jude yelled

(Then all of the other toddlers laughed at them hysterically of their accidental kiss)

They both pulled away & spitted out their kiss & Courtney says "What did you eat?!"

"I didn't mean it! It was just an accident!"

"It's ok, let's just ignore the others & go back to the daycare, ok?" Courtney asked

"Fine then.."

Everyone was still laughing at them & Jude says "Courtney & Duncan are sitting on a tree! K, I, S, S, I, N, G!" Then he continues laughing with the rest

"HEY! LEAVE US ALONE!" Courtney yelled

(Then Chef showed up)

"How many times do I have to tell you not to make fun of people?! Everyone except Courtney & Duncan will get a time-out!"

(Then all the kids groaned in disapointment except for Courtney & Duncan)

"That will teach them a lesson!" Courtney said

"Yeah, let's hope we kiss before we get older!" Duncan said

(Then they've laughed hysterically)

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

(Duncan was just looking at it in embarrassment while Courtney was laughing hard)

"We've kissed in the monkey bars?" Duncan asked

"Yeah, but It was just an accidental kiss!" Courtney giggled

"Oh! Right! Wanna look at some more?" Duncan asked

"Sure!" Courtney said as she stopped laughing

(Then they've turned to the next page)

* * *

**To be continued..**


	2. Chapter 2

(They've turned to the next page, & It was them in 1st grade)

"Uh, Courtney? What about the ones in kindergarten?" Duncan asked

"We've just hanged out a lot in that grade, like playing tag, recess, etc."

"Oh! Ok! So what's with the photo?"

"Here's how." Courtney explained

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

(Little Courtney & Little Duncan were walking around together in the halls until the principal showed up)

"Wha? What do you want now?" Duncan asked

"I'm sorry you two. Since you two are best friends, we've decided to seperate you two for the year."

(They both gasp in shock)

"No! You can't do this! He's my best friend!" Courtney whined

"I'm sorry. Rules are the rules. Now go to your classes."

Duncan sighs & says "It was fun while it lasted Princess." Then they both pulled together for a big hug

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

(Courtney & Duncan were both tearing up from that moment)

Courtney stops tearing up & asks "Didn't you remember that you've spilled food on me that caused our friendship to end?"

"Uh.. No." Duncan said

(Then Courtney flips the page where it shows Courtney & Duncan at age 7 when they were arguing while Courtney had spaghetti in her head)

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

(Duncan was seen in the cafeteria holding his tray with some spaghetti & meatballs until he slips into some juice & the tray falls on top on Courtney's head, & she looks at Duncan angrily)

"DUNCAN! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" Courtney screeched

"I didn't mean it! It was an accident!" Duncan complained

"I don't care! You were my best friend since preschool. And now, this friendship is over! Goodbye Duncan." Courtney yelled as she walked away from Duncan

Duncan begins to tear up & says "Courtney, wait!" (Starts to cry) "What have I done?"

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

(Duncan was shocked about the picture while Courtney was giggling a little bit)

"I'm sorry for spilling the food on you Court."

"It's ok! Accidents happen." Courtney said as he comforts him & turns to the next page

(The next page reveals them reuniting in Total Drama Island)

"Wow.. So we've got reunited on Total Drama, huh?" Duncan asked

"Of course we've did! Don't you remember?"

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

(Duncan was walking to the bathroom until Courtney shows up with an angry look on her face)

"Well, well, well! If It isn't the punk who've ruined our friendship by throwing spaghetti on me during 1st grade!"

"Princess. I've told you, It was an accident!" Duncan complained

"I don't care! AND STOP CALLING ME PRINCESS!" Courtney yelled

"Look I'm really sorry for what I've did to you during 1st grade. Can you please forgive me?" Duncan asked

"I forgive you Duncan. Now we need to go, because the 1st challenge is about to start!" Courtney said

"Alright, fine." Duncan said as they both went to the cliff

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

(They were both smiling about the memory about them)

"Cool, right?" Courtney asked

"Yeah, It can be cool at times." Duncan said

(Then they've went to the next page & It was a picture of their real first kiss)

"AWWWW! It's the picture of our real first kiss!" Courtney cooed

"Yep." Duncan replied

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

(Courtney was seen vomiting after she ate so many sweets & she stopped & coughed then Duncan shows up)

"So, the princess has a dark side."

"Ok.. That was so gross.. But It was like, once I've did something bad, It was so much fun that I just wanted more!"

Duncan puts his hand under her chin & says "Well, you can always give me that kiss, that wouldn't be pretty bad."

Courtney rubs his hair & says "You're still not my type."

"Fine! Enjoy a peanut-butter less life."

"Thanks! Enjoy prison!" Courtney replied

"I will." Duncan said

(Then Courtney grabs his cheeks & she kissed him on the lips, then he kissed her back & pulled away, Courtney then walks away with a smile on her face)

"Yes dude!" Geoff said in glee

"Told ya she wanted me." Duncan said

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK:  
**

(They've both smiled at this beautiful memory that they've had)

"Wasn't it still beautiful Princess?" Duncan asked

"Of course It was Duncan, And you can call me Princess anytime you want now." Courtney replied

Duncan's eyes widen in shock & says "Really? Why?"

"Because my mom used to call me that."

Duncan smiles at her & says "Wow.. That was really cool."

"I know. Now let's go to the next page."

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

(They went to the next page & it was Duncan facing against Courtney in a caveman challenge on TDA)

"Oh boy.. Here we go with this one.."

"Remember I hit you hard in the kiwis with a huge bone?"

(Duncan was thinking about it until..)

"When was this?"

"7 years ago." Courtney explained

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

(Courtney was clinging into Duncan while he laughs at her & she pulls away)

"Quit trying to make-out with me." Duncan said

"All you're going to kiss, is the end of my bone!" Courtney said

(Then they heard the horn, they attempted to fall but Courtney grabs Duncan's hand & they went close to each other & they've accidentally kissed)

Duncan pulls away & says "Whoa yeah! Now that's the stuff!"

(Then they've smiled at each other, they attempted to kiss again, until.. Courtney began to scream & hit's Duncan's kiwis hard with a bone causing him to fall in the tar pit)

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

(Duncan was shaking his head while Courtney was laughing)

"That was embarrassing Princess.."

"I know Duncan. I know."

(Then they'v went to the next page & it was Duncan winning TDA)

"Oh yeah, now I remember this one!" Duncan said

"Yeah, It's where you won the million dollars in season 2, right?"

(Duncan nodded his head)

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

"The season 2, Total Drama winner. Is..." Chris annnounced

(Duncan & Beth were nervous at the moment)

"Duncan!" Chris announced

"Aw ha ha! Yeah! Ha ha ha!" Duncan yelled in excitement after he got off the chair

Courtney runs & hugs him & says "We're rich!"

Duncan pulls away & says "Whoa! Not so fast sister! Who said I'd share anything with you?"

(Courtney kisses him on the lips)

"Every king needs a queen!" Courtney replied

"King huh? That dosen't sound so terrible."

(Then they've continued to make-out)

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

(They both smiled at the moment)

"Wanna go to another one?" Duncan asked

(Courtney nodded her head as they went to the next page)

* * *

**To be continued..**


	4. Chapter 4

(They flipped to the next page, & it was their messy break up from World Tour.)

"Oh no.. Why did you put that in there?" Duncan asked nervously

Courtney giggled & blushed sheepishly & says "Because, Duncan. I just wanna put that in there because It was our break-up from season 3." Courtney explained

"Because I kissed Gwen of course.." Duncan muttered

"Of course it was." Courtney said

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

(Duncan was seen with a bowl of spaghetti on his head, a ice pack on his eye, & a guilty face. Then it shows Courtney crying & kicking all over the floor in front of all of the other contestants.)

"You, stupid jerk-face!" Courtney yelled then she starts babbling other word from her crying

"Look, I'm sorry-" Duncan said but he was cut off as Courtney kicked him really hard in the kiwis & didn't say a word after that

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

(Courtney was laughing sheepishly while Duncan looked in embarrassment.)

"Really? Court? The spaghetti was really hot that I had to go in the shower!" Duncan said

"I know, I just want to do that for your punishment. Also for our break-up as well." Courtney explained

"I hear you now. Loud & clear.." Duncan sighed

(Then they went to the next page, & it was Courtney singing her hate song of Duncan & Gwen.)

"What is that?" Duncan asked

"It was me trying to sing a hate song of you & Gwen." Courtney explained

"Come on! Seriously?! Why did you have to make that?!" Duncan yelled

"Because you've kissed Gwen & we've broke up! And It took me a whole week by making that song!" Courtney complained

(Long pause.)

"And you've also hit me with a sandal & knocked me out while I was singing!" Courtney said

"I know that.." Duncan muttered

* * *

**FLASHBACKS:**

(Shows many clips of Courtney trying to sing her hate song, but got interrupted by Geoff. The 2nd one shows her singing it, but got interrupted by Harold. The 3rd one shows her singing it again, but got interrupted by Geoff again. And the 4th one shows her singing it in front of Duncan & Gwen, but she stopped singing as Duncan threw a sandal in her face, knocking her out.)

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACKS:**

(They were annoyed by that memory.)

"And that's why I blanked you!" Courtney said

"Really? Because I knocked you out with a sandal?" Duncan asked

(Courtney nodded her head.)

"If they had a singing challenge in All-Stars, are you gonna sing it again?" Duncan asked

"Yep. And they'll probably eliminate you or Gwen if I win." Courtney said

"Thought so." Duncan muttered

"Wanna go to the next page?" Courtney asked

"Sure." Duncan replied

(Then they smiled at each other as they went to the next page.)

* * *

**To be continued..**


End file.
